zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobo
The unnamed 'Hobo ' is a shambling, filth-encrusted bum who briefly appeared in the episode "Gaz, Taster of Pork" and the cancelled episode "Roboparents Gone Wild". Appearance The hobo appears to be overweight and has a thick, grey beard with yellow-green stains. He also wears a small brown hat, a gray jacket, and, if you pay close attention, you will see that under his coat there will be light green underwear with dark green polka spots. His eyes are round and large, with a slightly yellowish tint in them. Personality He and Dib appeared to get along rather well, as they talked to each other in "Gaz, Taster of Pork". However, the hobo had also abruptly grabbed a random customer and ran out screaming seconds after, so his sanity is called into question. He also claimed to be an alien whose Roboparents malfunctioned, although, as previously mentioned, he is most likely just crazy. Role in Invader Zim When he first appeared, he was in a diner talking to Dib while holding a bagged cob of corn in his hand, claiming his sister was cursed when he was a kid, which somehow led to him becoming a hobo. He advised Dib to become a hobo, to which Dib responded that he didn't want to be one. He then randomly grabs another customer and runs off. He later hung out with Zim in a boxcar when the Irken was expelled from his own house by the Roboparents and replaced by "New Zim," who was really a vicious monkey-badger hybrid. The Hobo then claimed that he had suffered an identical problem, and had solved it by stealing a hobo's beard and using it to disguise himself as the beast who had replaced him; this prompted Zim to steal the Hobo's own beard, and disguise himself as Dinky. However, it all turned out to be part of the Hobo's plan to get more cash: Zim was mistaken for Dinky by the City Zoo catchers, and the now-beardless Hobo was paid a handsome reward. The Hobo would eventually make an appearance in Issue 45 of the comic series, narrating the issue's story. However, the end of the issue reveals that this is a robot (or "Robo-Hobo") that Zim keeps in his lab. As such, it's presumably not the same as the Hobo who appeared in the show, despite looking exactly the same. Quotes *"Yeah, I remember summoning the hog demon, cursed my sister with pigmouth and having to deal with having a cursed sister. It was awful. The whole ordeal turned me into a hobo. Neaaah... word of advice." *"BLUHHHHHH..." Facts of Doom *He was voiced by Jeffrey Jones. *The hobo bears a striking resemblance to Mr. Prenderghast from the 2012 film Paranorman, both in look and personality. *The Robo-Hobo is the second robot in the franchise to tell a story involving Zim, the first one being Mr. Sludgey in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever." Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Screenshots Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Earth